Sweeney Goes To A Palm Reader
by InsaneObsessions
Summary: Sweeney Todd goes to a palm-reader. Of course, Mrs. Lovett makes him. How will this end up? :D I don't own Sweeney Todd. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Mr. T?" Mrs. Lovett called from outside Sweeney's door.

He strode over to the door and opened it. He glared down at her.

"What?"

"Well, love, I saw this little place in town…" she paused.

"I'm listening," he said, walking over to his window again. She stepped inside and continued.

"Well, I was thinking maybe it would be a good idea if you went there…"

"Is this a psychiatrist place or something? 'Cause I don't need a shrink, Lovett."

"No, no! Of course it's not a psychiatrist! It's…it's a…" Mrs. Lovett struggled on her words.

"It's a what?" Sweeney demanded.

"It's palm-reading place."

"What?"

"You heard me." Mrs. Lovett replied, trying to hide her fear.

"No. No way am I going to a palm-reading place." Sweeney said firmly.

"Oh, come on! I think it'd be good for you. Just please do it. For me?" Mrs. Lovett pleaded.

"Why would I do anything for you?" Sweeney demanded coldly.

"Because I cook the food that you hardly ever eat, I clean the clothes that you wear, I cover up your crimes by baking dead bodies into pies! Do you have any idea how hard and DISGUSTING that is?"  
>Sweeney narrowed his eyes at her.<p>

"And what happens if I don't?" he asked.

"I'll stop baking the bodies. I'll run away. I'll leave you here all alone. And I'll take Toby with me." Mrs. Lovett said with a sly twinkle in her eye.

"You wouldn't dare." Sweeney glared.

"Try me." Mrs. Lovett replied, smiling cruelly.

"Fine! Fine, I'll go, alright?"

"Great. I'll go book an appointment for you tomorrow."

Mrs. Lovett skipped out of the room happily.

The reason she wanted him to go? Well, palm-readers tell you the future of your love life, don't they? :)

Hope you enjoyed this, it's only the first chapter. The next chapter where he actually goes will be coming soon. Please review and give criticism! And I'm opening to ideas. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**- Sorry for delay, guys! I was a little busy and I just couldn't bring myself to write, and I'm totally making up excuses… but here you go :) xoxo – **

Sweeney knocked on the door of the building. Madame Marissa's palm-reading, it was called. Sweeney tapped the heel of his shoe on the concrete impatiently. He had convinced Mrs. Lovett to let him go alone. Like he needed her listening while a woman told him his fortune, or whatever they were going to do. Then a thought crossed his mind. What if he could flee right now and just pretend he went? He was about to put this plan into action when the door opened, and his hopes of avoiding the appointment were crushed.

A woman stood in the doorway of the building. She wore a long cloak-like dress and had numerous bracelets on her wrist. Her hair was tied in a bun messily, long strands falling in her face.

"Yes?" she said.

"Um, hello," Sweeney began. "I'm here for an appointment…"

"Oh, you must be Mr. Todd!"

Sweeney nodded nervously.

"Right this way," the woman motioned for him to come inside.

It was a small little room. In the middle sat a little table and two chairs facing each other. One chair was larger than the other.

Sweeney stepped inside. The woman sat in the larger chair and indicated to Sweeney to sit down in the small one.

"So, Mr. Todd." She said.

"Sweeney." He interrupted abruptly. She nodded.

"Sweeney. What is it you would like to know about your future?"

"Um, I don't really know…can't you just read my palm?"

The woman, whom we will now call Madame Marissa nodded.

"Hold out your palm." She said mystically. Cautiously, Sweeney did so. Madame Marissa ran her fingers across his pale hand and he shivered. As he did, Marissa smiled.

"You are nervous." She stated.

Sweeney shook his head.

"Um, no, I'm fine…" he told her.

"Oh no, it is not a bad thing," Marissa went on. "It is a very good thing to be nervous. It is a natural human emotion. Emotions control the mind and soul."

Sweeney raised his eyebrow. This was worse than he expected…

**I know, I know, short chapter. Sorry guys. XD I don't know why I'm so lazy at the moment, but I'll try to update not only this, but my other stories too. Thanks for supporting and sticking with me! :) **


End file.
